Done In
by Raya-San
Summary: [The Little Vampire] Two perverted teenaged girls are disturbed with dreams of Vampires, as it turns out, these two vampires may not be dreams. RudolphXOc GregoryXOc
1. You're in the Vampire's Vicinity!

**This story was written especially for posting on this site. Feel special. This is a remake of a story posted in March of 06 by We Love Lash and Warren and they NEVER FINISHED THE STORY. I am pissed, so I decided to have fun and rewrite it in my own special way.**

**Some ages have been changed to better suit the story, but nothing else will be edited.**

**Rudolph: 14, Gregory: 17, Ana: 12, Tony: 11, Amor (Oc): 13, Baridi (Oc): 16.**

**Summary: Two perverted teenaged girls are disturbed with dreams of Vampires, as it turns out, these two vampires may not be dreams.**

**-X-**

My parents had once bewitched us, us as in my older brother and I, with tales of vampires and similar horrors. We loved them. But the sadistic abuser, time, seemed to wear the interests away as we entered high school. My parents died of a car crash, and my brother committed suicide not long after. I went to live with my best friend, Amor, who wasn't my best friend at the time. Although we shared a three-year age difference, we got along extremely well.

**-X-**

Meeting Baridi after the death of her parents was a complete and utter mistake. My mother and father, Dottie and Bob, took her in; however, my younger brother always seemed to hate her. I dream of vampires and romance, which goes with my Latin name that means love. Sadly, the love of my life from my dreams will never be real, because he's a vampire in all of them.

We just moved to Scotland from San Diego and are being forced to drag the ever so clingy Baridi along. That's when my dreams first started.

**-X-**

"Amor! Wake up or you're gonna be late!" Dottie yelled from downstairs, making Amor twitch and groan. She hated school. She was teased at school for adoring vampires and their history. "Get up!"

The love bug sighed and sat up, figuring she might as well get it over with. Her family didn't know anything about her interest over vampires or about her dreams, though Dottie had suspicions, as Amor would be hugging the pillow for dear life in the mornings. "Jeeze… I'll be down in a minute!" Her hair was black, but streaked with a pumpkin orange color that often brought attention to her in public, as her waist long hair was always brought into a bun, but the majority was left to fly around. Her eyes were a strange vibrant orange shade that usually had some contrast with her Halloween style clothing.

She changed into black baggy pair of jeans with black boots, a stripe of orange at the side. A black short sleeved shirt with a bleeding heart across the front with the words 'Vampire Love' plastered over it. Her hair was clipped back by a pumpkin barrette. A black and orange-stripped long sleeved shirt was hidden under her original short-sleeved shirt. Black gloves disappeared under the sleeves.

Clambering down the steps behind her brother, who was wearing blue jean shorts, a plaid shirt with a red and white jacket over it, she could smell the delicious aroma of sizzling bacon. Her love for dead and cooked pigs suddenly peaked as she swerved around her brother to get to the table first.

Sadly, she was mistaken and as it was, Baridi had made it to the table first instead of her, making her weep in a very fake matter.

"Wait. What's the matter with you?" Baridi asked the odd female. She had red hair that extended to the middle of her neck that was pulled back into a short ponytail that lolled off to the side. A pair of glasses that were rectangular and appeared to be reading glasses were sported on her nose. She was equipped with a pair of blue jeans stood baggily on her. A long red shirt with long sleeves was hidden craftily by a white baggy hoodie. It gave her a rather dorky look among the public. "Helloooo. Earth to Freak." After a couple of minutes, Baridi twitched, "Come in Freak!"

"You remind of some French weirdo named John!" Amor suddenly shouted, receiving stares from her family as she sat down and munched on the oh-so delicious bacon. Every time someone went for the cooked pig, she would hiss at him or her wildly like some vampire werewolf thing. "My bacon! MWAHAHAHA!"

Amor was, indeed, the Queen of Idiotic Freaks of the Current Generation as well as The Crowned Princess of Worchester Sauce. She was so stupid and random, even the school principal feared her.

**¤Later That Day¤Last Period Of School¤**

"Good afternoon, class. As you all know, this is creative writing class and we will be writing a story about anything. Any category, any genre. Anything. The winner will have their story published and it will be due in two weeks." The writing teacher told the class, which broke out into a series of groans and two cheers seconds later. "Ms. Thompson! Ms. Cannon! Please sit down! In the desk or in the hall!"

Amor immediately jumped up, picked up her empty writing book and ran towards the door yelling, "I love you, hallway!" Followed by Baridi, who had failed three times and earned a spot in _all_ of Amor's classes.

"So what're you gonna write about?" Baridi asked Amor as she sat beside the mentally insane girl in the hallway. "_I_ am gonna write about a Vampire boy named Gregory."

"I bet it's based off real life." Amor laughed, watching Baridi twitch, " _I_ am gonna write an adventurous romance with the guy of my dreams." Amor sighed dreamily. Baridi's expression wrinkling together in disgust.

"Ugh! That is _so_ sappy! Even for you!" Baridi yelled, getting hit by a flying apple launched by their writing teacher. "Ouch!"

"The Nazi's are bombing!" Amor yelled, hiding in an empty locker and receiving stares and frightened screams from classmates. "GERMAN!"

She received stares and a nosebleed from a guy who was looking at guy on guy magazines at the corner of the room. "YAOI!" Came the monstrous screech from Baridi as she stole the magazine of male on male porn to read herself.

**-X-**

Baridi sat in her best friend's room with her writing utensils in hand. The two had been sitting there since being sent home by the principal after the little incident.

"Soooo…. What's this 'Gregory' look like?" Amor asked, trying to get a glance of the paper her friend was working on writing, only to get her vision blocked by a barrage of hands.

"You'll find out when _my _story gets published." Baridi laughed, surprised that the insane girl snickered, "What's so funny!?"

"Oh nothing!" Amor waved her hand, giggling madly.

"No seriously! What is so funny?!" Baridi pried, watching her friend loose focus and stare at the wall like a complete idiot. "Hello?" Then Amor got a nosebleed. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT!?"

"GAH! NOSEBLEED!" Amor screeched, jumping up and running across the hall to the bathroom, but all the while she was thinking, _God that was hot._

"Hey, Amor, I'm gonna go check on the runt." Baridi told her friend, walking into the bathroom, back out and to the door of the Thompson's only son. "Runt?" As she pushed the door open, she found no evidence of the young boy. He wasn't anywhere in the room. "AMOR! HE'S GONE!"

**-X-**

"HE'S GONE!"

Tony gasped and glared over in the direction of his home, catching the young vampire's eye. "My sister just found out I wasn't home."

**-X-**

After ten wholesome minutes of searching the house top to bottom, inside and out and from left to right, they ran back upstairs, stopping at the door. "Didn't we leave that door open?"

"Yea, we did…" Amor muttered, pushing the door forward, they entered the room; only to sigh in relief that Tony was in bed. "Stupid kid. Scared me shitless…"

"I'm gonna go put the house on lock down. If mom and dad are going to be gone for three days like they said for that business thing, then I'm on door and window duty. "Kwa heri (1)!"

"Basium (2)!" Just as Baridi left and Amor was about to do the same, she stopped. Tony's glasses were still on. Stepping over to the boy and carefully removing the glasses from her face, she placed them on his night stand and smiled, "Goodnight, little brother." The second she turned, Rudolph, whom was clinging to the ceiling tensed as her eyes caught his. Her face burned red at the sight of the vampire boy and immediately covered her nose, running from the room screeching, "NOSEBLEED!"

**-X- **

**So how did you all like the beginning of our perverted teenaged mortals come face to face with their first vampire? Hope you liked it, because I really kinda like this story. Review, please? Asante (3)! **

**Kwa Heri- Bye (Swahili) **

**Basium- Kiss (Latin) **

**Asante- Thank you (Swahili) **

**Baridi- Cold (Swahili) **

**Amor- Love (Latin) **

**Hope you enjoyed! Tune in for Chapter 2!**


	2. That Wretched Wine Again

**Yay! Chapter 2 is up! Hallelujah! Not really…. Boredom kills, I swear. Listening to music also makes you want to write. **_**Constantly**_**. Such a pain in the ass. I need to update my other stories… **

**Oh shit! I forgot the disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer (TIMES 2!) – I own no little Vampire, but I wish I did. Rudolph was smexy. XD**

**-X-**

Rudolph jumped across the room and landed on the floor, blinking. "Well that was odd." The sound of rushing water came and went and said girl returned, face watered down and pointing viciously at the vampire.

"YOU!" Amor yelled, watching the vampire blink innocently as she received stares from the only other residents currently in the house. "YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE REAL!"

Rudolph glanced over at Tony, unsure about the girl like she was poison or something and pointed over at her. "Yea. That's my sister. Amor." Tony groaned, a new friend and an embarrassment from his older sister. How kind.

Baridi clapped her hands, "Oh so _this _is Mr. Wonderful, huh?" Amor turned to her friend, face red from anger and embarrassment, "Oh my Mr. Perfect is much more gothicness and a lot less innocent, dearest Amor."

"What do you want?!" Amor yelled, throwing a Kleenex at the girl, " A TROPHY!?"

Baridi stopped to think only for a moment, a finger at her chin. "Sounds about right."

Rudolph backed up and sat on the chest below Tony's bed, "Please tell me she was adopted." Watching Tony shake his head, he sighed. "Well then, your sister is insane."

"You really think so!? " Amor said, going all sparkly-eyed. "Why thank you! I take that as a compliment, my dearest!"

"Uuuuhhhh…." Rudolph was at a loss of words, frankly, he was very disturbed and probably scarred for life.

"Come on Freak, let's give these two time alone from your insanity and my perverseness." Baridi muttered, dragging Amor away from the ever so silent Rudolph. Once to the two were in the hall and the door was closed, "Ouch! That's my leg you over-sized cannibal!"

**-X-**

_Amor awoke to the sounds of violent screams and strangled hisses. A couple ran down the halls of the castle she had so suddenly appeared in. A baby's cry could be heard from the room she stood in. _

"_My baby!" Came the frightened cry of the mother as the door was engulfed in flames, being drug away by her lover. The crib was pushed upwards in the steaming heat, going right through her. "My baby!" The baby whined as it fell from the crib, towering out the window and onto the ground below. "AMOR!"_

_**Amor? But… But that's my name… **__3 more children, two males and one female dashed by the doorway from what she could see. One being Rudolph from the night before. The older male, a 17 year old turned sharply. "Mama! Papa!" A female shot forward and bit the said boy in the neck, throwing him at the staircase and continuing after the other two children. __**What is this?**__ She could hear his shriek from across the castle as a vampire punctured the skin at the nape of his neck and hurled him out a windowed. __**What is this? **__A final screech and…_

Amor sat up, blinking at her not-so-nightmarish nightmare. "That was like a bad horror movie…" Amor hopped out of bed. She didn't remember immigrating to her bed, but she was okay with that. "Tony!" She called, walking out into the hall. "Get up!" Saturday at 10 in the morning. Her usual wake up time and also the time to wake up her fellow housemates. She stepped into the boy's room, "WAKE THE HELL UP!" She flipped the bed over. Maybe he was dead? At that moment, a chair was flung through the window.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THE CHAIR YOU CRAZY BITCH!?" Amor screamed, leaning over the window edge, "WHAT'S NEXT!? A VASE!?"

"Of course not!" And with that, Baridi threw a tomato, hitting the girl square in the face, making her screech out in pain, fall to the floor and roll around.

**-X-**

If Rudolph didn't know any better, he'd say that the three were having an extremly idiotic party. He rubbed his temples and would have groaned out, had he not been afraid that the evil witch of smothering death and by smother, he meant hug mercilessly by the neck til she fell asleep and slash or was hit in the back of the head with a large picnic table.

**-X-**

"Breakfast is served dearest family!" Baridi announced, setting her (in)famous pancakes, eggs and bacon on the table. "Who's first?"

"Tony. It's probably poisoned."Amor offered, fixing a plate and pushing it towards the younger blonde boy.

"No it's not." Baridi gasped dramatically, "How _dare_ you accuse me of such evil deeds you mindless creature with shit for brains!" Baridi allowed herself to yell sarcastically.

Amor stole the plate of bacon, fighting with Baridi for, eventually ending in the arms of Baridi's puppy, Jeresey, the black and white chihauhau. "Noooooo!" The two yelled, hugging the now empty plate, "Oh Jersey! How could you do such a thing?!" This made the puppy yawn, jump from the couch and scuttle downstairs to the cellar.

¤**Later That Day**¤**After Breakfast**¤

After the nerve wracking dissorder from breakfast, Tony had retreated to the cellar to play Baridi's PlayStation 2, without pernission of course. Amor had found a corner to daydream in while Baridi had found a nice little window to continue her story. She kind of felt sorry for Amor, having so much on her mind. Amor had to deal with actually meeting a _vampire_ from her dreams, sure it was her one and only fantasy, but hey, they didn't think it would _really_ come true!

Baridi dashed up to Dottie and Bob's room, fingering the wall for some sort of clue as to where they were hiding the liqeuer. Damn that wine to hell for being so damn hard to find! She fingered the area behind the plant, she pressed her finger to a key, flinging it into her other hand. Jumping down the steps, she threw the liqeuer cabinet open, after unlocking it of course and pulled a bottle of wine from the cabinet and...

**-X-**

Amor had long ago gone to her room and been disturbed by the amount of silence, soon replaced by intoxicated laughter. Grabbing her story that she had been working on, she found her way downstairs, being called to the dining room by the odd laughter. Baridi came into view, "ARE YOU DRUNK!?"

**-X-**

Tony had finished playing on the PlayStation 2. He had played Legend of the Dragoon. His favorite game, but he had never finished it, seeing as how Amor had accidentaly broke the last disk in half some time last year.

The sun was going to set soon and he was very excited. His friend would soon be allowed to come out and they would play for_ever_. Or atleast from dusk to dawn. Backwards much. He dashed up the stairs into the actual house and heard, what he assumed, drunken laughter. He strolled through the kitchen and into the dining room and what he saw was the most idiotic, horrifying, hilarious thing he had ever seen in his life. Amor was in the corner with a nose bleed, hugging a sketchbook like her life depended on it, and by all means, it did. And Baridi was sitting in the corner with a spiral in hand writing something and it was taken by Amor, read and the girls smile evily, then recieve yet another nosebleed.

"Uuuhhh..." Tony mumbled, turning around and leaving, "I don't even wanna know."

**-X-**

**Yay! Second Chapter of crack-indused victory! Haha! Review, maybe?**


End file.
